Isis AKA Tanya & The Legend Of The Chosen One
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Josh gets kidnapped they have to find a way to get him back without giving Tanya to him and with the help of Tanya's powers they just might do it but then they have to stop a well known vampire in Transylvania which is the worst thing imaginable
1. Chapter 1

_**Thebes, Again**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"But-" Tanya started

"It isn't-" Josh started

"No buts, you have to go to Thebes" Their mother said

"I hate Thebes, remember what happened last time" Tanya reminded

"The O'Connell's need you"

"Fine then" Tanya said "But I get a credit card"

"Deal"

"Same here" Josh added

"Yes"

"YES!" they said hi-fiving each other and that after noon they left for Thebes and arrived there the next day

Tanya got out her fan and walked out of the airport along with Josh who was unused to this weather

"They said they'd be here" Tanya said running her fingers through her hair which now skimmed her jaw and they found them

"Hi Tanya!"

"Hi Mrs O'Connell" she said grinning and hugged Evie

"Hi Mr O'Connell" she said beaming

"Hello Tanya" he said

"Where's Josh?" Evie asked

"He was here a minute ago, he's probably already gone to the hotel" Tanya said

"Hi Tanya" a voice said from behind her

She turned and it was Alex

"Alex!" she said and hugged him and then they went to the hotel and she unlocked the door

Her mouth metaphorically hit the floor

The room was a mess with sand everywhere and Josh was nowhere to be seen

"What is it?" Evie asked and when she saw, she did the same and Tanya noticed a note pinned to the wall with a knife and she read it aloud

"If you want you're brother you'd best come to the Pyramid"

"Trouble, already" Rick said slotting bullets into his gun

"You said it" Alex agreed

"Definitely" Tanya agreed "And we are so done for"

"And I think you need a gun, Tanya" Evie said

"Way ahead of ya" Tanya replied pulling out her gun

"You do know that it will only slow him down" Alex said

"This one kills him because it is infused with my fire power and Isis's power"

"And how on Earth did you do that?"

"Let's just say during the holidays there was a little accident that Josh did" Tanya said

"Ah" Alex said, satisfied and they started making plans of how to get rid of Imhotep's master


	2. A Gift From The Gods

_**A Gift From The Gods**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**On The Jet After They Returned From Greece**

"I can control my fire power so we can burn him or we can take his life away" Tanya said

"He's not really alive" Evie said

"Still" Alex said "That is an awesome idea"

"Yes but what if she burnt down the whole pyramid" Rick said "Wait, that's a good idea"

"I know right" Tanya said

"But what about all the treasure?" Johnny asked

"It's always about the treasure isn't it?" Tan ya asked

"How about we go to somewhere where there are no UN dead things and excavate stuff from there"

"That's a good idea" Johnny said

"So I can burn down the pyramid" Tanya said

"Yes but how will we explain it?" Evie asked  
>"We say that a torch bracket set a spider web on fire cos it's stuffed with them"<p>

"Actually that's not a bad idea after all" Evie said softly

"And you'd best get some sleep you look like death" Ardeth said and then fainted

She saw Osiris and Isis along with Sekhmet gazing at her

"My lord and ladies" she whispered

They smiled and said

"You have sacrificed most of you're life so we award you with a gift of our appreciation" Isis said and handed her a small box

She opened it and saw a beautiful Egyptian gold necklace with a huge diamond in the form of a tear drop hanging on it with something drawn on it with molten gold

"It will protect you too" Sekhmet said after waving her hand over it

**The real world**

"She's with them" Evie said and Ardeth laid her on a seat

"How do you know?" Alex asked

"Her face" she replied

"Yes, it look's almost-" he started but couldn't finish the sentence

"Is she going to die?" Rick asked

"No" Ardeth replied

**With Tanya**

She opened her mouth to say something but instead returned to the real world

She woke up to see the face of Evie looking concerned

She sat up saying

"What happened?"

"You went to them" she said

"So that was real" she said and then felt something heavy on her neck

She looked at it and saw the necklace

"It's real" She said

"Wow" Evie said looking at it "Can I see it?"

Tanya nodded and took it off and handed it to Evie who peered at the gold

"The crest of the chosen one" she said and handed it back to Tanya who slid it back on and said

"Death comes softly on a chariot of wings"

They stared at her and she said

"Osiris told me to say that, Isis told me to say `my chosen hero comes loudly on clay stones` and Sekhmet told me to say `Fire and earth melts to peace`"

"Those are some very special incantations" Ardeth said

"I know" She said gazing out of the window

"Hey isn't that the disc of Iris?" she said dreamily

They looked out the window

"Yes" Evie said and then said

"I think we all need to sleep" Rick said

"Alex, stay with Tanya" Evie ordered

"But-" they started

"No buts" she said

They sighed and sat down

Tanya next to the window and Alex in the middle aisle while the adults went to the back and while everyone was asleep she gazed at the stars thinking about Josh

Alex woke up and saw her

Her figure was lit by moonlight and stars shined down on her as if the gods favoured her

"Do you ever sleep?" Alex asked

She looked at him

"No" she said after a while

The Moon had began to set

They watched it disappear into the pink horizon and the sun rising

Tanya then looked at her I phone

She had an incoming text

It was from Josh

She beamed and opened it

"Sis" it said "I'm in the pyramid and there's that weird guy who keeps checking up on me, you know with the blonde hair and hurry up in coming you're taking forever"

She texted back

"We've just come back from Greece with a new weapon and plus we're gonna come"

There was a bump as the plane landed on tarmac and then they got out and went back to the hotel to book some rooms

They entered it and Tanya turned and asked

"Will it work?"

"Yes" Ardeth said

Tanya got it out of her suitcase

It was a bracelet much like the scorpion kings but it was plain gold

She put it on and got out her gun and its bullets and returned to the living room where the others where re- loading their guns

"Ready?"

"Ready" they replied standing up


	3. Her Hero

_**Her Hero**_

**Author's Notes: Plz RR& ****  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<strong>

"So we do the old in and out" Tanya said

"Yup, find Josh, You kill the guy and you burn the pyramid down" Alex said

"Hey why me about the killing?" she asked

"Because its you're brother's captor" Alex said

"Whatever" Tanya said rolling her eyes

"Make sure you're tracking devices are on and extend you're ear piece to a micro phone" Evie said and they extended them

"And take extra guns" Rick said

"And swords" Ardeth added

"And don't forget bullets and flash lights" Evie said passing them around

"Check, check, check and check" Tanya said and went to change

When she emerged she wore black shorts, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black ankle length boots and a black leather belt with her weapons attached to it and she also wore her necklace and bracelet and her hair had grown, fast so it was waist length again and she pulled it up into a high tail

**Out Side the Pyramid**

They entered the Pyramid with Tanya holding both guns like _Lara Croft_

They then went their separate ways avoiding the Hom Dai bugs which were stuck to the walls

The air was foul with condensed filth floating around

She heard voices from the wall next to her

She leaned on it and then it spun round with her on it so she was in the room the voices were coming from

She saw him

The man she loathed

He was talking to Josh who couldn't move a muscle

She crouched behind an over decorative torch bracket that stood on the floor and luckily she was skinny so she didn't need to compress herself much

He left laughing

Josh sighed

The doors were made of brass, it was so easy!

After he left she shot a beam of fire at the door and it melted together

"Who's there?" josh asked

Tanya came out

His eyes widened

"Tanya?"

"Yup" she said and they hugged

Tanya then stretched out the microphone and said

"Found him and I'm gonna go in, where are you?"

"I've just found Imhotep's old tomb" Alex said

"Rick I and Ardeth have met up and we're at the foot of Anubis" Evie said

"I'm gonna go in after I've got Josh out" Tanya said

"Come on" she said and Josh followed her and she kicked down the door (God like strength)

"Wow" Josh commented

"You can do it too, it's really easy" Tanya said peering out of the door and looking at both sides

"The coast is clear" she said and they tip toed out and luck was on their side and they reached the outside of the Pyramid

"Wait here" Tanya said and went back in this time going a different way

She heard a scurrying from behind her and when she turned she saw the Hom Dai

She shot a bullet at the ground that they were standing on and it blew went up in flames roasting the Hom Dai

She carried on

She heard someone drawing a sword from a sheath

She took two guns out and when she went round the corner she came face to face with Ardeth who was brandishing his sword

They sighed

"Have you found you're brother?"

"Yup, he's outside" Tanya replied

"You need to find the creature and kill him, he went that way" Ardeth said pointing to the way he had just come from

"Thanks" Tanya said

A torch bracket crashed to the floor from the direction Tanya had come from

"I'll go that way" he said

"Seeya" she said and Ardeth had pulled out his sword again and went

Tanya sighed and remembered her tracker

She pulled it out from her back pocket and she switched on

It illuminated the tunnel instantly

She switched it to infrared detection and it detected everyone and labelled them

Alex was in the sacrificial chamber while Evie and Rick where in Imhotep's old tomb, Josh was outside, Ardeth was a few corridors away and there was an unlabelled human a few chambers away

It was Nuka or in other words the weird guy

She followed the route that led to him

She was a corner away and reloaded her guns and got out her other gun and went around the corner

He wasn't there but there was a door leading to a chamber

She checked her tracker and it showed that he was in there

She leaned against the cold stone wall and took a deep silent breath of the foul air

She whispered into the microphone

"I'm going in"

"Wait, it's too dangerous, stay back!" Alex hissed

"Alex, I have to do this" she said

"If you die I'm gonna kill you" he hissed

"That doesn't make sense" she said

"Whatever, I'm coming" he said in a final tone

"No you're not" she said

"Yes I am, now stay there young lady!" he hissed

"Alex, here's a few words of advice-" she started but was cut off because Alex had turned his micro phone

"Damn" she whispered and went in

The chamber was illuminated by torch brackets with fires that glowed

"Ah, Isis, Sekhmet or Tanya" he said

The spirits of the gods had appeared beside her

She realised they were there as they were opaque but went through objects

"Thank- you" she whispered

The gods nodded

Nuka took out two daggers from a statue

She put her guns back into her belt and withdrew two daggers

She rolled them around in her hands and they began to circle each other

Their eyes flashed like a traffic light but with different colours

Tanya's were orange to green to blue while Nuka's were black to chocolate brown

Nuka made his first move and they began

He tried to stab her but she ducked and did a swipe kick that made him land on the floor

He leapt up and kicked her hand which only made her daggers fall

Tanya took a step backwards and then she cart- wheeled forward and knocked him down and in the process she dropped everything and so did he

Tanya cart- wheeled backwards and so did he but just to get more weapons that were hanging off of the wall

Tanya got a sword while Nuka got an axe

"You're a worthy opponent"

"Shuddap"

He actually _chuckled_

"I bet that looked comical coming from someone like me" he said

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes

Tanya dodged the spear he threw and he dodged her sword

"_Tanya?"_a voice came from the door

Nuka picked up a spear

"_Alex?"_ Tanya said looking at him

Alex stood on the flagstone patterned floor holding his gun

"Goodbye" Nuka said and got ready to throw the spear at Tanya but Alex shot a bullet and it was a direct hit to Nuka's back

Tanya picked up her fallen gun and fired it at Nuka

It was a direct hit square over the heart and his eyes bulged for the small time he knew what was happening

This bullet reacted slowly and when it reached the centre of his heart, it burnt up and set his body was ablaze

"Thanks" she breathed

"I'm so glad you're alive" he said and hugged her

He hugged her and she hugged him

**An Hour Later**

Josh had gone home

"Well I'm glad that's over" Tanya sighed

"You said it" they replied

"So what will happen to me?" Tanya asked

"The gods will help you in you're time of need" Ardeth said

"And we're gonna need you're help in putting down a mummy in Greece" Evie said

"Why can't you guy's stick to one place where there are no mummies?" she moaned

"Where's you're sense of adventure?" Johnny asked

"My sense of adventure went when Imhotep went" Tanya said swallowing a tablet that was followed by a gulp of water

"But I'll come to get outta school and plus Greece is quiet interesting" Tanya said

"Yes" they said


	4. Greece

_**Greece**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

They flew to Greece and stocked up on weapons and were already looking for the mummy

Tanya had found the mummy and was firing normal bullets at him no problem

"Damn" she whispered as she reloaded her gun and went round the corner and fired it

It had little effect

She got out her swords

"Guy's I found him" she said into the microphone

"The bullets might put him down" Rick said

"Which ones?" Alex piped up

"The fire ones" Evie said

"I'll try it" Tanya said and went round the corner and threw her swords at him

It chopped off his arm and he just picked it up and re- attached it with a gross _CRACK_

He then let out a un- earthly roar

She re- loaded her bullets and fired a fire one at him

He roared in pain

She was running out of ideas so she picked up a bullet and infused it with Isis's power, it glowed green and shot it at him

He roared and fell to his knees

The Earth under him was weak from the rain

She loaded her guns to normal bullets and shot a circle around him

It collapsed and he fell down roaring at the top of his lungs

Evie, Ardeth, Alex and Rick appeared out of nowhere and stood a few feet behind her

She said

"I Rise, Πέφτετε" and then translated

"I rise, you fall"

She dropped her clips from the guns and they fell to the floor

She turned and saw them

"Err" she said "I have no explanation for that"

They sighed in relief

"I thought you had breathed in the air around him and got sick" Evie said

"Pff no, I got the necklace to protect me, remember" Tanya said  
>"Ah yes" Ardeth said<p>

"And you know Greek?" Alex

"I don't know Greek" Tanya said

"But you spoke it" Rick said curiously

"Must be the knowledge of the world coming in" Tanya said

"Anyway there's a lot more mummies to kill" Evie said

"Yup" Tanya said

"And the un- dead army" Rick said

"We need re- stock" Tanya said

"And the un- dead armada" Alex added

"Wait a second, WHAT?" She screamed

"Just kidding" Alex sniggered

"I hate you" Tanya said face palming

"I know" Alex replied smirking


	5. Meeting With A Vampire

_**Meeting with a Vampire**_

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for soooooooo long, I kinda forgot the plot but remembered it, anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

They had destroyed Nuka in a battle but something was still not right

"Evie" Tanya said

"Yes?" Evie asked

"You know when I destroyed Nuka, he said something about haunting my dreams with the Transylvanian Prince of Darkness, Whaddya think he means?"

"I'm not quiet sure but you do know who the Prince of Darkness is, right?"

"Nope" Tanya said

"It's Dracula" Evie said blandly

"That's impossible; I mean he's a fictional character, right?" Tanya said

"I'm afraid not" Evie said sighing

"So what do we have to do?" Tanya asked

"We'll have to ask the boys when they return" Evie said

"Wait, what does Dracula want with me?"  
>"I'm not quiet sure, but we have to go shopping for silver bullets, stakes and Holy Water" Evie said sadly<p>

"To Budapest then" Tanya said

"Yes, and you have to kill him"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, since you're the chosen one and keep that necklace on at all times" Evie said

**AT NIGHT IN TANYA'S DREAMS**

She was in a Forest and she was running and she could hear enormous bat wings flapping behind her

She didn't know what from but she had to keep running and she was getting tired

She reached a clearing and the flapping had stopped

She sank down against a tree; exhausted from running and realised she had no weapons on her except her gun that was in her pocket

"Just my luck" she muttered and heard a twig snap

She got up and she rubbed the pendant of her necklace just to make sure it was there

"Who's there?" she asked

And into the clearing as if on cue stepped a tall man dressed in black who had an aristocratic look and had two golden hoop earrings and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a golden clip

They were the same colour as her own, a vivid electric blue except his glittered malevolently in the darkness

They were almost hypnotising

She shook her head mentally to keep focused

"Hello, Tanya, my dear" he smirked advancing to her

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She said pointing the dagger to him

"You know me and I know you" he said and within two strides he was circling her

"Newsflash! I don't know who you are" She said stepping out  
>He smirked<p>

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Count Vladislaus Dracula born1847 died 923"

He gave a bow

Her worst fears had been confirmed, this was Dracula!

She bolted into a run away from him and continued running as she was pursued by a laughing bat like creature

**END OF DREAM**

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie (AKA Me): Sorry that it's ssoooooooooooooo Short people, I deserve to be punished<strong>

**Dracula: Oh Oh me! pick me! (Jumps around with hand in the air)**

**Sylvie: Kyaah! How did you get here?**

**Dracula: Hey if I'm in this story then I have to be a Muse**

**Anika (From Angel Eyes Or Twinstincts): Yeah Right! yo u just wanna see who the heroine is**

**Sylvie:Anika! how did you get here?**

**Anika: Well little Mr `I wanna see the heroine` here dragged me along**

**Dracula: You know you love me!**

**Anika: Don't make me bite you**

**Dracula: That's no such a bad- *Get's cut off by a girl Entering the room***

**Tanya: Hey Anika, Sylvie, what's up?**

**Sylvie: Nothing**

**Dracula: Hey Sylvie, when's Tanya coming?**

**Anika: *Face palms***

**Sylvie: *Gives him an annoyed look* That IS Tanya**

**Imotep: *Walks in***

**Sylvie: *Waves a hand at him so he can talk English but is annoyed***

**Anika: Here we go again**

**Tanya: Not this guy again**

**Sylvie: Oh geez**

**Imotep: That's not nice, Who're you**

**Dracula: I am Count Vladislaus Dracula**

**Anika: Y'know, this is soooo boring I'll just poof outta here**

**Sylvie: Me too**

**Dracula: Oh no you don't**

**Sylvie: Why not**

**Dracula: *Leers down at her* I vill drink your blood!**

**Sylvie: Yeah, and I vill destroy you**

**Tanya, Sylvie, Anika and Imotep: *Cracks up and is on the floor laughing hysterically***

**Dracula: *Gives an annoyed look***

**Anika: That was more funny then when he fell on the floor when he was trying to wakl through a mirror**

**Anika and Sylvie: *Cracks up again at the memory***

**Dracula: That was not funny**

**Sylvie: *Straightens up and says seriously* Yes it was hilairious!**

**Sylvie and Anika: *Crack up again***

**Anika: Anyway whaddya think of Tanya?**

**Dracula: Hmm, I still prefer y-**

**Anika: *Cuts across* Don't even say it**

**Dracula: And if I do?**

**Sylvie: I'll eliminate you from this convo**

**Dracula: You would not**

**Sylvie: Yes I would**

**Dracula: *Grumbles* Fine then**

**Anika and Sylvie: Smirks**

**Score= Anika and Sylvie: 1 Dracula: 0**


End file.
